


My One And Only

by Carpenterfan03



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: Evie is left broken and destroyed after a very traumatic experience on the Isle. Just as she is finally starting to recover a little and starting to feel like herself again she starts experiencing something she never would have thought would happen which leads to the biggest most life changing news she could ever get. Now Evie has to deal with that while still trying to recover from what happened to her back on the Isle.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Tragedy Occurs

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know I already have a lot of stories, but this is part of my texting stories that I'm already doing on youtube, so I figured I'm already doing it. I might as well use it in an actual story as well. This is going to be an AU version of my stories Evie’s Tough Journey and The Real Mal. It’s going to have Baby Mal as Evie’s baby again, but this time Carlos is not her biological father even though this will be Carvie. And this is also going to be different as Evie’s pregnancy will take place in Auradon instead of the Isle and I will be using Uma as the fourth member and leader of the Core 4 as I still want Ben to bring over 4 kids and Baby Mal won’t be born yet by that time. 
> 
> I would like to thank Malvieshipper101 from Wattpad for letting me use her OC. Her OC is named Henry and he’s Hans’ son, so that is who is going to be baby Mal’s biological father in this story and the boy who took advantage of Evie. And you should definitely check out Malvieshiper101 stories on Wattpad they’re really good and I love them. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: This story does contain mentions of rape I won’t go into details, but it does mention it.

Evie sighed as she walked through the marketplace looking for some boys to flirt with to make her mommy proud of her again. Evie froze when she saw him.

“My My what do we have here,” the older boy told Evie, making Evie freeze up as she knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Just leave me alone Henry!” Evie told the boy trying to keep up her brave act meanwhile she was freaking out inside. 

Henry’s dad was one of the worst men on the Isle and he took advantage of girls just like his son did. His son was basically his father’s mini me. Evie used to really like Henry and they used to be great friends before he started to want more from her in which Evie didn’t want.

Luckily she had managed to get away from him, but now here he was again and she was all alone as Uma was busy working at the Chip Shop and Carlos was being his mom’s slave again while Jay was out stealing. 

Evie just tried to back away, but Henry just laughed as he blocked her exit. “Please just let me go! What happened to you! We used to be best friends! Please Henry just let me go!” Evie cried out hoping that Henry would be nice enough to have mercy on her, but unfortunately life was never on her side.

The older boy just rolled his eyes as he walked towards Evie with a smirk. “Oh I don’t think so! We’re gonna have some fun! And this is your fault! Everything would have been fine had you just agreed to go out with me! It’s okay though because you’re gonna give me something even better!” The older boy told Evie, making her fill with panic as she realized what was about to happen.

Evie quickly tried to make a run for it, but Henry was stronger and quicker as he grabbed her and refused to let her go despite all of her kicking and screaming. “LET ME GO! STOP! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! THIS ISN’T YOU!” Evie screamed out just fueling the boy more as he got closer to her.

“But the fun is just beginning! And this is me!” The boy told the terrified girl as he got closer to her, making Evie start screaming and thrashing uncontrollably, but it was no use. Henry was stronger than her.

Evie sobbed uncontrollably as she quickly fixed herself up once the torture was over and she made her way to the Fish and Chips Shop where she knew her bestfriend would be. She was feeling so violated and she just wanted the pain to go away.

Evie had never experienced something as horrible as that before and she was just feeling completely numb inside as she just kept sobbing. As soon as Evie made it to the Chip Shop her friend Uma who was being forced to work there due to her mom looked up at her and immediately ran to her.

The customers all started laughing as Evie was crying like a weak Auradonian, but Uma quickly made them stop as she pulled Evie off to the side. “What happened!” Uma asked her “friend” in shock, making Evie just start sobbing more as the memories kept playing.

“Hen...Hen...Hen…Henry… he...he” Evie stuttered out, not able to get out the words as she just started sobbing again, making Uma get angry as she realized what Evie was talking about. 

“Evie it’s alright I think I know what happened now! You don’t have to say it! Come on let’s get you to the hideout and then I have a boy to kill!” Uma told her broken friend who just nodded as she continued to just sob.

Once Uma took Evie to the hideout she made sure Evie was fixed up and then she quickly ran off to go find Henry and make him pay for what he did to her friend. Uma found him right away as he was laughing and bragging with his buddies the Gaston twins about how easy Evie was.

Oh Uma was beyond angry now. Uma just quickly pulled out her sword as she snuck up behind Henry and put the sword to his neck. “What the! Uma! What are you doing!” Henry asked Uma in shock as he didn’t understand why she would sneak up on him and put a sword to his neck.

He was pretty good friends with her. Uma just got more angry as she started to cut him a little with her sword. “You know why I’m doing this! You son of a b****! You ra*ped Evie! And now you’re over here bragging about it! I’m gonna make you pay! You just messed with a member of my crew!” Uma screamed out as she started to cut Henry more with her sword.

“STOP!” Henry screamed out, but Uma just smirked as she looked at him. “Not so fun now is it! Stop means stop! You wouldn’t stop when Evie told you why should I!” Uma screamed out making Henry start crying.

“Please I won’t go near her again! Just have mercy! I’m too young to die!” Henry screamed out making Uma roll her eyes as she made one more cut before deciding to stop. “YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HERE! AND I SWEAR IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I’LL KILL YOU!” Uma screamed out as she put her sword away and went back to the hideout leaving Henry a beaten mess on the floor.

While Uma was busy making Henry pay Evie was still just sobbing in the hideout and just trying to make the memories stop playing. A few minutes after Evie had been alone with her thoughts in the hideout Jay and Carlos arrived back after finishing up their work.

The boys both immediately filled with concern when they came into the hideout and found their friend sobbing on the couch and rocking back and forth. “Evie what happened!” Carlos and Jay screamed out at the same time making Evie start crying more.

“I... I... do...don’t wan...to talk about... it!” Evie cried out as she just couldn’t stop feeling violated. Carlos just looked at his friend that he had a secret crush on as he quickly tried to put his arm around her to comfort her, but it just caused her to freak out as she pushed him away.

“Are you okay!” Carlos asked Evie as he was in shock. Evie never pushed him away like that as she usually loved affection. Evie just shook her head as she looked at Carlos and curled up again.

“NO!” Evie screamed out as she just kept rocking back and forth and sobbing. Jay quickly ran over to Evie in panic, but didn’t touch her as he didn’t want to make the same mistake as Carlos.

“Evie hey calm down! It’s just us!” Jay told his friend hoping to calm her down, but Evie just kept sobbing and rocking as she started to lose it. “I TOLD HIM NO!” Evie screamed out as she continued to hug herself.

Carlos just looked at Jay as they shared a worried look as they both knew what Evie was talking about, but they wanted to be sure first. “Evie what are you talking about?” Carlos asked his friend in concern causing Evie to freak out more as she started sobbing hysterically.

“I TOLD HIM NO! BUT HE WOULDN’T LISTEN!” Evie screamed out making Jay and Carlos fill with so much anger as they began to see red. Some boy had taken advantage of their friend and they wanted to kill him for what he did.

This boy clearly had broken their best friend. And they wanted revenge. “WHO! TELL ME I’LL KILL HIM!” Jay screamed out as he was ready to kill and he didn’t care. This boy had broken his little sister and he wouldn’t let him get away without punishment.

Evie just started freaking out more as she began to panic. “I CAN’T HE’S GONNA KILL ME IF I SAY!” Evie screamed out making the boys get angry again as they were about to try and drill it out, but Uma came back as she quickly took one look at Evie and the boys.

Uma knew the boys were trying to help, but what Evie needed right now was to not be around any boys as they could be triggering to her. Uma knew she needed to get the boys away as Evie looked terrified even though she trusted the boys she couldn’t help it.

Uma just quickly dragged the boys away from Evie. “Boys out! You’re freaking her out!” Uma told Carlos and Jay making them look at her in offense as Evie was their friend too and they just wanted to help her.

“We just want to help our friend out!” Carlos told Uma who rolled her eyes as she dragged the boys out of the hideout. “The last thing she needs right now is two boys surrounding her! I got this go!” Uma screamed out to the boys making them huff as they knew Uma was right and they quickly left even though they didn’t want to.

Once Uma was sure the boys were gone she quickly ran back over to Evie as she sat down by her. “Hey relax it’s just me!” Uma told Evie who just nodded as she started to calm down a little bit.

“Uma I didn’t want it!” Evie cried out making Uma nod in anger as she pulled Evie close to her in comfort and just let her cry on her. Normally Uma wasn’t a soft person, but her friend needed her right now and no one could see them, so no one could call her out on it.

“It hurts!” Evie cried out as she hugged onto Uma making Uma nod again as she looked at broken friend. Hating Henry for what he did to her. “You’re gonna be okay! TRUST ME THAT MONSTER WON’T BE SEEN AGAIN! I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF HIM!” Uma told Evie, making her calm down again as she looked at Uma with pleading eyes.

“You did,” Evie asked Uma in hope, making Uma nod as she looked at her friend. “OH YEAH! TRUST ME HE’S AS GOOD AS DEAD NOW!” Uma told Evie trying to make her feel better.

Evie just nodded as tears fell down her face again. “I hate this place! I wish we lived in Auradon!” Evie told her friend as she just knew this wouldn’t have happened had she been lucky enough to be born in Auradon instead of being forced to live on the Isle just for being born. 

Uma just filled with anger again as she began to think about Auradon and what those monsters had done. She had seen babies and young children lose their innocence and she had seen so many of them get sick and die.

She had seen people die of starvation and unsanitary conditions and worst of all she was having to watch her best friend sob on her after being ra*ed all because they happened to be born to the wrong parents. 

Uma wanted to help everyone on the Isle that was suffering and dying all because of who their parents were and she wanted to make those Auradonians pay for what they had done as it was their faults. 

“Me too and don’t worry Evie I’m gonna make sure we get everyone out of this prison! And we are gonna make those horrible Auradon brats suffer for what they have done to us! I can guarantee that!” Uma told her friend with so much passion as she was determined to make them pay.

Evie just nodded as she hugged herself again. “I hope so because I just want to feel safe!” Evie cried out making Uma nod as she just wanted her friend to be okay and she was hurting seeing her friend like that especially since Evie was usually a very happy and excited person.

“Don’t worry you will soon! I can guarantee that!” Uma told her slightly younger friend as she pulled Evie closer to her and held her protectively while she thrashed and cried in her sleep reliving her nightmare of what just happened. 

Uma just watched in anger and sadness as she hated seeing her normally very happy friend suffer and thrash around because some monster took advantage of her and she wanted to make every single Auradon brat pay causing it. 

  
  



	2. Evie's Suspicious Behavior

Evie just sighed as she sat in the hideout trying to take her mind off what happened a few weeks ago by throwing herself in her designing. She was still broken over what happened, but she was slowly starting to return to herself again. 

Evie was so focused on her sketching that she didn’t notice Uma who came barging into the hideout after getting the most amazing news of her life. She had just found out that the king was making his son the new king and king junior was trying to be charitable.

He was gonna be bringing 4 kids from the Isle to Auradon and they just happened to get picked. She was excited because she couldn’t wait to get her innocent friends, especially Evie and Carlos off of the Isle as they didn’t deserve it.

And she couldn’t wait to put her plans to action and make those Auradon brats pay. Uma just smirked as she went running into the hideout excited to tell her crew. “Hey guess what I just heard!” Uma screamed out causing Evie to flinch as she messed up her sketch.

Evie just groaned as she looked at the messed up sketch for her new design. “Dang it! Okay Uma this better be important because I’ve been working on this sketch for days now! And now I have to start over,” Evie whined out to Uma as had been experiencing mood swings lately and would get irritated more easily.

Evie didn’t think anything of it though because she also just hadn’t been getting as much sleep anymore because everytime she would try to fall asleep she would see him and she just couldn’t do it.

Plus she would be forced to relive everything and it was just too hard to sleep anymore. Uma just smirked as she looked at her friends.

“Oh don’t worry this is definitely important! Beast man is about to make his kid the new king and apparently king boy wants to “fix” mistakes by bringing 4 villain kids to Auradon!” Uma told her friends excitedly, making the other 3 just look at her not caring as they didn’t understand she was talking about them.

Everyone knew their parents were the worst villains on the Isle. People from Auradon definitely wouldn’t want kids like them running around freely in their home. “So what!” Jay screamed out making Carlos and Evie nod.

“Yeah how is that big news! It’s not like we’re gonna get picked! We have the worst parents on the Isle!” Carlos screamed out and Evie nodded sadly in agreement. She wanted so badly to get picked, but she knew deep down that there was no way.

They were children of the worst villains. Nobody would ever give them a chance. “Yeah the boys are right! We’re never gonna get picked! Let’s face it we’re doomed to spend the rest of our lives miserable and broken!” Evie told Uma as she no longer was an optimistic girl.

Evie had lost all of her innocence and joy when she had been forced to give up her innocence by someone she once saw as a friend. That horrible experience had broken her. She stopped believing in hope.

They were villain kids and that is all they would ever be. There was no prince who was going to come rescue them and give them a better life. They were just villain kids that would be forced to live in misery just because they were born.

Uma just looked at her three broken friends as she hated seeing them like that. “Not from what my mother just told me! Beast boy apparently wants to make himself look so charitable by starting with the worst villain parents! And lucky for us that happens to be us! King boy is falling right into our trap! And soon we will make Auradon pay for what they did to us!” Uma screamed out excitedly wanting her crew to understand that they were getting picked. They were getting saved.

Evie just looked at Uma in shock as some of her old hope was starting to seep through again. “Wait we’re actually getting out of this prison!” Evie asked Uma in shock making Uma laugh. 

“Yeah we are!” Uma screamed out excitedly making Evie, Carlos, and Jay look at each other in shock before breaking into happiness as they hugged each other. 

“No way! This is awesome! I don’t even care if they have dogs in Auradon! We’re getting out of here!” Carlos screamed out excitedly making the others laugh and join in as they were just so happy. 

“Yup and Auradon is about to regret everything they have done to us!” Uma screamed out, making the others laugh and nod in agreement as they were all just so excited not to be living on the Isle anymore. 

“Yeah they are!” Everyone screamed out at the same time as they continued to celebrate the fact that they were getting off of the prison after spending their whole lives there. “I can’t wait to get Auradon! And I’ll never have to see that monster again! And I’ll finally be free and safe!” Evie screamed out making the others nod in agreement.

“Yeah! And we can eat anything we want to!” Carlos screamed out making the others laugh. “Yeah now that you mention it I am starving,” Evie told the others, making them look at her a bit in shock as Evie was never hungry.

They always had to force her to eat because she would claim that she isn’t that hungry and didn’t need the food. It was kind of shocking to actually hear Evie ask for food or say she was hungry.

Before anyone could question her about it they heard a sound as a limo approached their hideout. “Well that’s them! Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Uma screamed out making the others laugh as they all threw their bags into the limo and climbed in.

Once they were all in the limo they were immediately met with a whole pile of candy and junk food causing Carlos and Jay to smile at each other as they both started to raid the candy. “Sweet!” Carlos and Jay screamed out at the same time as they continued to fight over the candy.

Uma just watched in disgust while Evie just eyed the blue rock candy. Evie wasn’t one for sugary stuff, but for some reason that blue rock candy was calling her name as she reached over and started to eat it.

Uma just looked at her friend in shock as she watched Evie chew on the sugary rock candy. “Since when do you eat this junk!” Uma asked Evie, making her shrug as she honestly didn’t know why, but right now she was loving it.

“I don’t know but this is so good!” Evie screamed out, but stopped when her stomach suddenly started to feel funny as she realized she could taste bile. “Uma give me that bag now!” Evie screamed out as she pointed to an empty plastic bag.

Uma just looked at her friend in concern as she quickly handed Evie the bag. “What’s wrong?” Uma asked Evie in concern getting the attention of the boys as well. Evie just started gagging as she held the bag close to her face. 

“I don’t…” Evie started to say, but she couldn’t finish as she just started throwing up into the bag making all three of the teens look at her in disgust. “Oh gross! Here!” Uma screamed out as she grabbed a napkin and helped Evie wipe off her mouth.

Evie just nodded at her friend. “Whoa Evie you okay!” Jay asked his sister in concern making Evie nod weakly as she looked at her concerned friends. 

“Yeah I’m fine! I must just be car sick or something! This is the first time we’ve ever been in a car!” Evie told her friends as she didn’t want to worry them and she was pretty sure that was all it was. 

It was true they had never been in a moving vehicle before and it was probably just that making her sick. Carlos just nodded as she placed his hand on Evie’s forehead making them both blush a little, but they quickly composed themselves.

“Yeah you don’t look sick it’s probably just car sickness!” Carlos quickly told Evie trying to cover up his embarrassment of blushing when touching her forehead. Evie just nodded as she went back to eating her candy, but stopped again when she got that same feeling from before as she threw up again in the bag.

Jay just looked at his friend and then the candy. “Maybe it’s the candy making you sick,” Jay told his friend trying to find a reason his friend was throwing up. Uma just nodded as she tried to take the candy.

“Yeah give that junk to me! I don’t even know why you’re eating this junk!” Uma screamed out making Evie get upset as she was having another mood swing. “No! I like it! Give it back to me before I make you!” Evie screamed out as she couldn’t control her emotions very well.

Uma just looked at her friend in shock as Evie was never that threatening before. “Alright chill! I won’t take the stupid candy!” Uma screamed out as she handed the candy back to Evie who just finished it off.

“Okay good! Ooh that looks good too!” Evie screamed out as she started to eat more and more candy as she was starving for some reason. It was like she couldn’t stop eating. Carlos just watched Evie in concern.

“Evie you okay!” Carlos asked his secret crush making her roll her eyes as she was sick of everyone asking her that. “Yeah I’m fine!” Evie screamed out making Carlos get a little scared at her tone.

“It’s just that we’ve never seen you eat that much before!” Carlos told Evie nervously making Evie look at him in offense as she was more sensitive right now. “Are you calling me fat!” Evie screamed out making Carlos lean in closer to Jay.

“No! I’m just…” Carlos began to ramble out, but Evie just nodded in satisfaction as she looked at him. “That’s what I thought!” Evie told Carlos as she quickly went back to eating as she couldn’t help it.

Evie continued to eat the whole way there and even started stuffing her pockets with it. Evie was so distracted with stuffing her pockets with candy that she didn’t even see that they had arrived at Auradon Prep. 

Uma just rolled her eyes when they got to Auradon Prep and the first thing everyone saw from them was Carlos and Jay fighting over candy while Evie was still in the limo forcing candy into her pockets.

“Is she okay,” Ben asked Uma as he pointed to Evie who was so oblivious to what was going on. Uma just rolled her eyes as she turned to the limo. “Yo princess! Stop stuffing your pockets and get out of the limo!” Uma screamed out making Evie look up and immediately drop the candy in embarrassment. 

“Sorry! I was just… Oh no not again!” Evie screamed out as quickly grabbed the bag again and started throwing up into it again. Ben just looked at Evie in concern as he had never met her before, but he already wanted to help her.

“Oh my gosh are you okay!” Ben asked Evie in concern, making her nod embarrassingly as everyone had just seen her throw up.

“Yeah I guess I’m just not used to eating that much I guess and I also just get really car sick! I’m fine thanks for asking!” Evie quickly told Ben hoping to bring the embarrassing attention off of her. 

“Okay good! Well welcome to Auradon! I’m Ben!” Ben told the others, making Evie sigh in relief when it seemed to work as Ben changed the subject. Evie just rolled her eyes when she heard the girl next to him speak. 

“Prince Ben soon to be king! And I’m Audrey! Sleeping Beauty’s daughter!” Audrey told the others in her fake excited voice making Uma roll her eyes as she hated the preppy girl already. 

She was just too preppy for her. “Yeah whatever! Can you just tell us where our rooms are! Evie over here clearly needs to just lay down! She hasn’t stopped throwing up all day!” Uma screamed out in annoyance using Evie as and excuse to get away from all the annoying Auradon citizens.

Evie just rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Uma I’m fine!” Evie screamed out making Uma laugh sarcastically “Sure you are princess!” Uma told Evie with an attitude making Evie get more upset as her hormones were off balance.

“I am!” Evie screamed out making the boys uncomfortable as they really weren’t used to a moody Evie. “Wow okay someone is in a mood!” Carlos told Jay who nodded. “Tell me about it!” Jay told Carlos back making Evie get more moody as she couldn’t help it again.

“I am not in a mood!” Evie screamed out making Uma laugh again. “Coulda fooled me!” Uma told Evie sarcastically hoping to make Evie blow up enough to get them to their dorms, so she didn’t have to be around the preppy brats.

“Ugh you know what yeah sure I’m in a mood! Can we just hurry this up? I'm kinda tired and my back hurts!” Evie told Uma back, making her smirk as she had been successful. Ben just looked at the group feeling awkward and uncomfortable. 

“Oh um yes of course! Follow me!” Ben quickly told the group as he lead them on a quick tour just wanting to get away from the awkward situation. “Well that’s all! Bye and good luck I guess!” Audrey screamed out once Ben finished the tour as she quickly ran off with Ben making Uma roll her eyes,

“Well I already hate her! Alright let’s go, so miss grumpy over here can take a nap!” Uma jokingly told Evie having fun messing around with her friend, but Evie wasn’t in the mood. “I am not grumpy! I’m not doing this!” Evie screamed out as she walked off to her dorm leaving the others behind.

“She’s definitely in a mood!” Carlos told the others once Evie left making Jay nod in agreement. “Yeah she’s probably on her period again!” Jay told Carlos back making Uma start putting things together as her eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh no!” Uma screamed out as she realized what could possibly be wrong with their friend as she started to put the pieces together. Carlos and Jay just looked at Uma in concern as they hadn’t put it together like she had.

“Wait what’s wrong!” Jay screamed out, making Uma get upset as the boys needed to mind their own business as she knew Evie wasn’t going to take this news well and she didn’t need the boys knowing before Evie even did.

“None of your business! It’s girl stuff! Now go before you make people suspicious of us before we can get out payback!” Uma screamed out hoping to get the boys away, so she could go talk to Evie. 

Carlos just looked at Uma who was in a mood as well. “Alright chill! Man what is with the girls today!” Carlos told Jay who nodded. “I know so glad I’m not a girl!” Jay told Carlos who nodded.

“Me too! Come on let’s go check out the dorms!” Carlos told Jay who nodded as they both ran off to their dorms. Uma just watched the boys as she rolled her eyes at how oblivious they could be as she then made her way to the dorms to find Evie and break the news to her. 

  
  



	3. Pregnant Or Not?

Uma took a deep breath when she reached the dorm as she knew she was going to have to break the news to Evie and she knew Evie wasn’t going to take this well at all. “Okay Uma you can do this!” Uma screamed out to herself as she opened the door.

As soon as Uma entered the dorm she was met with the sound of throwing up as Evie was in the bathroom throwing up again. Uma just quickly ran over to the bathroom as she held Evie’s hair back wanting to help her friend. 

Evie just looked at Uma after she finished throwing up. “Thanks,” Evie told Uma who just nodded as she helped get Evie back to the bed, so they could talk. Once Uma had Evie back in the bed she sat down next to her and took another deep breath.

“Hey princess we gotta talk!” Uma told Evie, making her groan as she wasn’t feeling well and she just wanted to nap. “Ugh can we do this later! I feel like crap!” Evie told Uma who just sighed knowing she had to do this even though she didn’t want to. 

“Yeah well you’re gonna feel even more like crap when I tell you what I’m about to tell you,” Uma told Evie, making Evie look at her in concern. “What’s going on?” Evie screamed out as she still hadn’t put it together. 

Uma just sighed as she looked at Evie. “Alright here me out!” Uma began, but Evie quickly interrupted as it was never good when Uma said that. “Oh no! I’m scared! What’s going on!” Evie screamed out in panic making Uma sigh again.

“Have you had your period yet?” Uma nervously asked her friend and with those words Evie felt her whole world come crashing down as she realized she was late and she was finally starting to put it all together.

“Oh my god! No no no no no! This can’t be happening!” Evie screamed out in panic as she began to have trouble breathing and she started freaking out. “So I’m gonna take that as no!” Uma told Evie trying to lighten the mood a little, but Evie was already completely freaking out. 

“NO! Oh god! I can’t be pregnant! Not with his kid! I thought it was just late because it’s always late! No! This can’t be happening! I’m not ready to be a mom! And especially not with Henry’s kid!” Evie screamed out hysterically as she couldn’t believe this was happening to her.

Uma just watched her friend panic as she pulled her close to her trying to calm her down. “Okay calm down! We don’t know yet! It could just be a false alarm! Let’s get you a test and then we can figure out what to do from there!” Uma told Evie who wasn’t calming down as she just couldn’t stop thinking about Henry and what he did to her.

“BUT WHAT IF I AM! I DON’T WANT THAT CONSTANT REMINDER OF WHAT HE DID! AND I JUST TURNED 16! I AM NOT READY TO BE A MOM!” Evie cried out as she just knew she was screwed.

Uma just sighed as she looked at her friend again who was freaking out before they even knew she was pregnant or not. “Okay calm down let’s just take the test first and then if it’s positive we can freak out!” Uma told Evie hoping to try and calm her down because she really hated seeing her friend cry and scream like that.

Evie just shook her head no as she kept crying. “I’m freaking out now!” Evie screamed out not wanting to listen to Uma. Uma just sighed. “It’s gonna be okay!” Uma told Evie who just upset as her hormones were off balance again.

“No it’s not!” Evie screamed out making Uma sigh. “Like I said it could just be a false alarm!” Uma screamed out which finally seemed to calm Evie a little as she nodded, but continued to cry.

Uma just sighed as she got up from the bed. “Alright I’ll be right back!” Uma told Evie who just looked at her in shock and confusion as she didn’t understand where Uma was going. “Where are you going?” Evie screamed out, making Uma groan as she was getting sick of Evie’s mood swings.

“To get the pregnancy tests!” Uma screamed out in annoyance as it was obvious that’s where she was going. Evie’s eyes just widened in shock as she looked at Uma. “What!” Evie screamed out making Uma roll her eyes again.

“Well that’s the only way we’re gonna know!” Uma told Evie who started crying again. “I’m not ready for this!” Evie cried out making Uma groan as Evie was being way too sensitive and she couldn’t handle it.

Uma wasn’t a very sensitive person. And Evie’s feelings were starting to make her uncomfortable. “Well unfortunately we don’t have a choice!” Uma screamed out making Evie start crying again.

“I don’t want to have his baby!” Evie cried out making Uma sigh. “I know Evie but you’re just gonna have to take this test and find out!” Uma told Evie as she left the room and came back a few minutes later with a box of pregnancy tests. 

Evie just cried as she looked at the box as she couldn’t believe this was really happening. She just turned 16 and if she was pregnant the father of her baby would had forced himself on her. She couldn’t do this. How was she supposed to raise a baby if she was pregnant by herself at the age of 16. 

And not just that how was she supposed to live with the fact that said baby’s father was a rapist who ra*ed her. Evie was terrified and she didn’t want to be pregnant. Evi just cried as she looked at Uma.

“I’m scared!” Evie cried out making Uma sigh as she looked at her crying friend and pulled her into a hug. “I know but it’s now or never!” Uma told Evie who just cried some more before pulling away and nodding.

“I know, but I’m so scared right now!” Evie cried out as she grabbed a few tests and went to the bathroom. Once Evie got to the bathroom she just glared in anger at the pregnancy tests as she didn’t want to do this.

And based on what showed up on those sticks would either completely ruin her life or not. Evie just took a deep breath as she opened the top of the sticks and followed the directions. Evie sighed as she looked at the time and saw time was up.

Evie was about to flip them over and look at them when she realized she couldn’t do it as she quickly went back to the room and looked at Uma as she needed Uma’s help. “So!” Uma screamed out wanting to know if her friend was pregnant or not.

Evie just held the tests up to her. “I can’t look!” Evie cried out as she was just too terrified and didn’t want to know the results. Uma just sighed as she looked at Evie. “Dude you have to!” Uma screamed out making Evie start crying again.

“I’m scared! You look!” Evie cried out making Uma groan as she didn’t like how emotional Evie was being. “Ugh why!” Uma screamed out as she didn’t understand why Evie couldn’t look at her own pregnancy tests.

“Because I’m too scared to do it by myself! Please just help me!” Evie cried out again making Uma groan as she knew they would be doing this all day if she didn’t just agree now. “Ugh fine just give me the dang pee sticks!” Uma screamed out, making Evie look at her in disgust.

“Don’t call it that! That’s disgusting!” Evie cried out making Uma roll her eyes as that’s what a pregnancy test basically was. “That’s what they are!” Uma screamed out making Evie get upset as this was dragging on.

“Whatever! Just tell me already!” Evie cried out making Uma nod as she took a deep breath while Evie was closing her eyes. “Wow!” Uma called out as she looked at the tests in shock making Evie start freaking out.

“What! Tell me! Am I pregnant or not!” Evie screamed out making Uma laugh a little, wanting to lighten the mood a little bit. “Well let’s just say this room is about to get another roommate!” Uma jokingly told Evie as she flipped the tests over and showed them to Evie revealing the two very solid pink lines on each test. 

  
  



	4. An Unwanted Pregnancy

Evie just looked at Uma not saying anything as she tried to process it all. This was it. Her life really was over. She actually was pregnant with her rapist's baby. She could not have his baby.

Evie just lost it as she began to completely freak out as her whole life was ruined at this point. “NO! YOU’RE KIDDING ME!” Evie screamed out as that was the first thing that came to her head at this moment.

Uma just sighed as she looked at the tests and then her friend. She knew her friend didn’t want this, but she also knew that logically speaking there was nothing to do about it. “I’m not! Congrats Queen blueberry you’re gonna have a little prince or princess!” Uma jokingly told Evie trying to make Evie laugh a little.

Uma hated seeing her friend like that and she just wanted to help her. Evie didn’t laugh as she just started freaking out more and throwing things as she didn’t want this baby. 

“NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I CAN’T DO THIS! I’M NOT READY TO BE A MOM! AND I DON’T WANT TO HAVE HIS BABY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BABY WHEN THE BABY’S FATHER FORCED HIMSELF ON ME! EVERY TIME I LOOK AT MY BABY I’M GONNA THINK ABOUT HIM AND WHAT HE DID TO ME! I DON’T WANT THAT! I DON’T WANT THIS BABY!” Evie screamed out as she continued to screamed and cry and throw things.

Evie just wanted this nightmare to end. Uma just sighed as she grabbed Evie’s wrists and made her look at her. “I know that! But unfortunately you can’t do anything about it! Unless…” Uma began to tell Evie trying to calm her down.

Evie immediately interrupted her when she realized what Uma was implying. Yes Evie didn’t want this baby, but she didn’t want to be the one responsible for it dying. If it died on its own then she would be fine with that, but being the one to do it she wouldn’t be able to do that.

“OH NO THERE IS NO WAY I’M KILLING A BABY!” Evie screamed out making Uma start to get irritated as she didn’t know what Evie wanted. She didn’t want the baby. She made that very clear, but she didn’t want an aboration.

“Well then you have no option! Unless you put it up for adoption!” Uma told Evie, making Evie look at her in confusion as she had never heard that term before. “Put it up for adoption?” Evie asked Uma who nodded.

“Yeah I heard they do that here! You give your baby to someone else!” Uma told Evie trying to help her, but Evie just looked at her like she was crazy. “WHAT!” Evie screamed out as she didn’t want the baby, but she didn’t want someone taking it either.

Evie didn’t know what to do as every option she hated. Uma just lost it after that as she was trying to help Evie, but Evie didn’t want to do anything. Evie just wanted to ignore it and act like it didn’t exist.

“YOU DON’T LIKE THAT EITHER! WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO DO THEN” Uma screamed out as Evie didn’t want to get rid of the baby, but she didn’t want to keep it either, so there was no solution.

Evie just lost it as she threw herself down on the ground and started bashing her fists on the floor like a toddler having a tantrum. “I DON’T KNOW! I DON’T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!” Evie screamed out as she completely lost it.

Uma just watched her friend in both complete shock and worry as she had never seen Evie this distraught before. “Evie, calm down!” Uma screamed out trying to help her friend, but Evie wouldn’t listen as she continued to bash and scream.

“I CAN’T MY LIFE IS OVER! I’M PREGNANT WITH MY RAPIST'S BABY! I DON’T WANT THIS BABY! I DON’T WANT HENRY’S BABY!” Evie screamed and cried out hysterically as she continued to bash on the ground over and over again making her fists start bleeding.

Uma just ran over to Evie and pulled her up making her look at her. Uma knew Evie hated this, but she also knew Evie was hurting herself and her unborn baby. It wasn’t just Evie anymore.

Evie was carrying her niece or nephew as Evie doesn’t want to get rid of it, and Uma cares about Evie and now her unborn niece or nephew and she didn’t want anything to happen to either of them.

“EVIE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I KNOW THIS IS HARD, BUT SUCK IT UP! IF YOU DON’T WANT TO GET RID OF IT THEN THAT MEANS YOU’RE KEEPING IT! SO NOW YOU GOTTA FOCUS ON KEEPING IT ALIVE!” Uma screamed out hoping to get through to Evie and snap her back to herself.

Evie just kept sobbing as she looked at her stomach in hatred. “BUT I DON’T WANT IT! I WISH IT DIDN’T EXIST!” Evie screamed out making Uma get more upset. “WELL IT DOES!” Uma screamed out making Evie look at her stomach deep in thought.

“I HOPE IT JUST GOES AWAY!” Evie screamed out, making Uma look at her in shock as she couldn’t believe Evie of all people would say something like that about her own baby. Evie was a very caring person and she loved babies and children.

It was honestly frightening to hear Evie of all people say she wished for a miscarriage. “You mean like a miscarriage! You’re hoping for a miscarriage!” Uma screamed out in shock hoping she had heard that wrong, but Evie just nodded as she kept looking at her stomach as if it was a monster.

“YES! LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER IF IT JUST WENT AWAY ON ITS OWN!” Evie screamed out as she was hurting and not thinking right. Uma just looked at her friend in shock again as she really couldn’t believe Evie was acting like this.

“Evie…” Uma began, but Evie interrupted her as she didn’t want to argue anymore and she just wanted to be alone to process everything as her life was screwed. “Just leave me alone! My whole life is over now!” Evie screamed out to Uma who just sighed.

Uma didn’t want to leave when her friend was like that, but she knew if she didn’t leave she would be making it worse as Evie just needed time to process it all. Uma was sure that within a few hours Evie would feel better about it all and regret saying what she said.

Uma just sighed as she got up and looked at Evie. “Alright fine princess I’ll leave, but I’m gonna be back in a few hours,” Uma told Evie who just nodded as she kept sobbing. Once Uma left Evie felt her stomach growl as she was hungry, but Evie didn’t care.

“Ugh shut up! I am not feeding you! You’re trying to ruin my life! I hate you!” Evie screamed out as she looked at her stomach. Evie just continued to cry and as she just sat on her bed refusing to do anything.

“Alright princess it’s dinner time!” Uma screamed out when she came back in a few hours later. Evie just shook her head, ignoring her stomach as she was hungry, but she didn’t feel like eating.

“I’m not hungry!” Evie screamed out, making Uma groan as she looked at her friend. “Evie! You have to eat!” Uma screamed out as she held up a plate of food to Evie, but Evie pushed it away refusing to eat. 

Jay just got upset as he looked at Evie as Uma had informed them about Evie’s pregnancy. They had been angry and in shock, but now they were determined to keep that baby alive and healthy.

“Dude my niece or nephew is in there! He/She needs food!” Jay screamed out as he didn’t want to lose his niece or nephew because Evie was being stubborn and refused to eat when she needed to.

“I SAID I AM NOT HUNGRY!” Evie screamed out as she pulled the covers over herself just wanting to hide away. Carlos just watched in sadness as he hated seeing his secret crush, so heartbroken and he just wanted to help her.

“Evie we’re just worried about you! You’re not taking care of yourself and you have a baby inside of you! What if you miscarriage!” Carlos told Evie in concern as he cared about her so much and he cared about the baby inside of her and he hadn’t even seen any pictures yet.

Evie just looked at Carlos. “Good!” Evie screamed out as she just wanted this to all be some horrible nightmare. Uma just couldn’t control herself anymore as she looked at Evie yanking the covers off of her and shoving the food in her face.

“Stop being so selfish Evie! You know what! I hope something does happen to your baby! Maybe it will wake you up and snap you out of this ridiculousness!” Uma screamed out as she wanted the old Evie back.

The one who would never say things so horrible about her own baby. And the one who was so cheerful and loving. She was hating the broken Evie that didn’t even care about losing her own baby.

Evie just groaned as she looked at Uma. “Ugh fine! I’ll eat the stupid food!” Evie screamed out as she took the plate from Uma and started eating it, making Uma, Carlos, and Jay smile in approval while Evie just rolled her eyes.

When Evie finished eating and the boys had gone to bed Uma looked at Evie. “By the way I set you up with an appointment to see the doctor soon,” Uma told Evie, making Evie look at her like she was crazy.

“WHAT!” Evie screamed out as she didn’t want some doctors touching her. Uma just rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend.

“Well if you’re not gonna take care of yourself then I’m gonna make sure you do! My niece or nephew is in there! And I’m not gonna let you hurt it!” Uma told Evie, making her sigh as she knew this was really happening and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Evie groaned when she was woken up early the next morning by Uma who was shaking her. “Ugh! What!” Evie screamed out in annoyance making Uma laugh. “You have to get up! You have a doctor’s appointment today!” Uma told Evie making her groan as she realized last night wasn’t just another nightmare and it was actually real.

“Why!” Evie screamed out, but Uma just rolled her eyes as she forced Evie to get up and get ready. When they reached the doctor Evie just looked around and saw a bunch of older women with baby bumps and she immediately looked at Uma as everyone was staring at her.

“Why are we here! Everyone is staring at me!” Evie screamed out to Uma who rolled her eyes as she dragged Evie inside the waiting room. “I told you to make sure that baby is healthy! And who cares if they stare at you! They’re just annoying Auradon brats anyway,” Uma told Evie, making Evie groan as she glared at her stomach again.

“Ugh whatever who cares!” Evie whined out as she just didn’t want to be there. Evie groaned again when they called her name as she quickly got up. “Let’s just get this over with!” Evie whined out as she followed the nurse to the room.

The nurse just smiled a little as she looked at Evie wanting to make small talk with the young teen. “You look really young to be getting an ultrasound,” the nurse told Evie, making her roll her eyes as she wasn’t happy about any of this.

“Yeah well…” Evie told the nurse who just laughed. “Alright come on let’s get you situated,” the nurse told Evie who just sighed as she allowed the nurse to take all the tests that she needed before leaving. 

Once the nurse left Evie looked around at the room seeing pictures of babies and pregnant women all over the room making her cry as she really couldn’t believe this is what her life had become.

This was not how she planned her life to go. Evie just sighed when the doctor came in and smiled as she looked at Evie. “Ah so you’re Evie Queen! Well it’s nice to meet you! Are you ready for your first ultrasound!” The doctor tol Evie excitedly, making Evie just shrug.

“I guess,” Evie told the doctor who just laughed as she put the gel on Evie’s stomach making Evie flinch a little. “It’s a little cold I know. Don’t worry it’ll warm up,” the doctor told Evie who just nodded not saying anything that is until she looked up at the screen and got a glimpse of her baby for the first time. 

Evie just stared at the screen in complete and utter awe. “What is that?” Evie asked the doctor in shock and amazement making the doctor laugh.

“That right there is your baby!” The doctor told Evie, making her smile a little as she couldn’t help it. “Wait really!” Evie asked the doctor, making her laugh again. “Yeah that is definitely your baby,” the doctor told Evie, making her laugh.

“It’s so small!” Evie screamed out making the doctor laugh before getting serious. Evie just looked at the doctor in concern when she could see the doctor was concerned about something as she continued to move the machine around.

“What’s wrong! What are you doing!” Evie asked the doctor in fear and concern as she had just seen her baby for the first time and now she was in love. She couldn't lose her baby now.

The doctor just sighed as she looked at Evie. “I’m looking for a heartbeat,” the doctor told Evie in concern making Evie start freaking out as she realized what the doctor was saying.

“WHAT! YOU CAN’T FIND A HEARTBEAT! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! IS MY BABY GONE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME MY BABY ISN’T GONE! I CAN’T LOSE IT! I’M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID I DON’T WANT A MISCARRIAGE!” Evie cried out hysterically as she continued to stare at the baby on the screen. 

The doctor just looked at Evie trying to calm her down. “Honey it’s okay! Calm down! This is perfectly normal. Your baby is pretty small for where it should be, so it’s just hard to determine a heartbeat through an ultrasound. We are going to perform a transvaginal ultrasound now and if we still can’t determine a heartbeat then we can panic okay,” the doctor told Evie in her gentle voice trying to calm Evie down.

Evie just nodded starting to relax until she realized what a transvaginal ultrasound was as she started freaking out again not wanting anyone or anything to touch her down there. “WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Evie screamed out hysterically as she started to get flashbacks again.

  
  



	5. Finding A Heartbeat

The doctor just looked at Evie as she didn’t want to freak her out, but they needed to see if they could find a heartbeat or not. “Hey shh it’s okay sweetheart. I promise this isn’t going to hurt. It’s going to feel a little uncomfortable, but it’s not going to hurt. Now I need you to change into this gown and take everything from the waist down off and you are going to need to empty your bladder out,” the doctor told Evie, making her keep crying as she didn’t want that.

“I don’t want this! I want Uma!” Evie screamed out hysterically making the doctor nod as she went and got Uma who ran over to her. “Evie hey what’s going on,” Uma called out making Evie sob as she hugged onto Uma.

“They’re gonna touch me!” Evie screamed out hysterically, making the doctor sigh as she looked at Uma. “We have to perform an inner exam as we are unable to detect a heartbeat on the abdominal ultrasound. We want to be sure that the baby is healthy as it’s small,” the doctor told Uma who nodded as she looked at Evie.

“Hey princess it’s okay. They’re not gonna touch you. I promise and I’m gonna be here with you the whole time,” Uma told Evie who was still crying, but started to calm down a little bit as she did what the doctor said.

“Okay now this isn’t going to hurt, but you may feel uncomfortable,” the doctor told Evie, making her sob as Uma held her. Evie wanted to scream when she felt the wand go in as she started to get flashbacks, but she stopped when she heard the sound as she started crying tears of joy.

“What is that,” Evie asked, wanting to be sure she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. The doctor just smiled as she looked at Evie who was no longer freaking out as she was just happy to be seeing and hearing her baby.

“That would be your baby’s heartbeat!” The doctor told Evie, making her laugh as she looked at Uma who had tears of joy coming down her face as well. “That’s its heartbeat! That really is it’s heartbeat! My baby is alive! It’s going to be okay!” Evie cried out happily and in relief making the doctor smile.

“Yeah it is,” the doctor told Evie excitedly making Evie laugh again as she didn’t realize how magical it felt to hear her baby’s heartbeat for the first time especially after the fear of not finding it. 

“Wow!” Evie screamed out excitedly making the doctor smile. “You’re amazed huh!” The doctor told Evie who laughed. “Yeah! I never realized how magical that sound could be!” Evie told the doctor as she kept looking at the screen and watching her baby.

The doctor just smiled as she removed the wand and Evie changed back into her clothes while Uma left again as Evie was feeling comfortable again and didn’t want Uma with her anymore as she wanted privacy again.

“It really is a magical sound huh. Well anyway everything seems to be going well so far. I am a little worried about the size as it’s a little small for how far along you are. That is also the reason that it was so hard to determine the heartbeat, but I’m sure it’s fine. Sometimes babies are just smaller than others and its heartbeat is a little slow, but again it’s probably nothing to worry about,” the doctor told Evie who just nodded as she looked at the doctor.

“Wait what!” Evie screamed out in concern again, but the doctor just smiled again as she looked at Evie. “Don’t worry I’m sure it’s gonna be fine. It could just be your younger age. Your baby is pretty healthy though considering that,” the doctor told Evie who just nodded in understanding. 

“Wait, you mentioned my age! Am I high risk!” Evie asked the doctor starting to get the worried feeling again. The doctor just sighed as she looked at Evie. “Well unfortunately anyone under the age of 17 is considered high risk. It’s harder for younger teens to go through a pregnancy. I wouldn’t be worried though your baby is pretty healthy right now,” the doctor told Evie who just nodded trying to process it all.

“Alright well here is your ultrasound pic! Have a nice day!” The doctor told Evie who smiled as she grabbed the picture and left meeting up with Uma again. “Are you okay,” Uma asked Evie as she had seen Evie freak out as they had to insert a wand inside of her.

Evie just sighed as she looked at Uma. “Yeah I mean it was traumatizing at first, but hearing my baby’s heartbeat for the first time especially after the fear of not finding one made up for it. I just heard my baby’s heartbeat for the first time! It was magical! Uma you have to help me keep this baby baby alive because apparently I’m high risk because of my age!” Evie rambled out excitedly to her friend making Uma laugh as she was happy seeing some of the old Evie back.

“So now you wanna keep it alive!” Uma told Evie jokingly, making Evie laugh. “Yes! Look at this picture! That’s my baby! I love it! I can’t lose it!” Evie screamed out excitedly as she kept looking at the ultrasound pic in awe.

Uma just laughed again as it felt nice seeing Evie laugh again. “Alright well finally! Now come on let’s go show the boys your baby!” Uma screamed out as the two of them went straight over to the boy’s dorm excitedly.

“Hey open up! We gotta show you something!” Evie screamed out excitedly making the boys laugh as they opened the door and Evie immediately shoved the ultrasound picture at them all.

“Look at this!” Evie screamed out making Carlos laugh as he looked at the sonogram. “Wait so you’re telling me that this tiny thing is a baby!” Carlos asked Evie in amazement making her laugh.

“Yeah! Look you can tell! That’s the head! And that’s the tiny body!” Evie told the boys excitedly, making Carlos and Jay laugh. “Wow! Both Carlos and Jay screamed out at the same time as they looked at the sonogram.

Evie just laughed as she looked at the sonogram again feeling happy. “I know right!” Evie screamed out excitedly making everyone laugh. “So when do you find out if it’s a girl or boy,” Jay asked his little sister, making Evie laugh.

“Not for a while. I’m hoping for a girl though,” Evie told the others as she began to imagine what it would be like to have a little princess. Uma just laughed as she high fived Evie. “Me too! We’ll finally have a tie breaker! And out number the boys!” Uma screamed out making Evie laugh.

“Yeah! And just imagine how cute it would be to have a little mini me! I could dress her up in the most adorable dresses and the pig tails! Oh my gosh that would be so cute!” Evie screamed out excitedly making the others laugh.

“Yeah but think of how cool it would be to have a little boy! And you know typically boys are more likely to prefer mommy!” Carlos told Evie, making her laugh as she looked at him. “Girls can be too! And honestly I don’t care what it is as long as it’s healthy! Especially since my baby decided to try and scare me today!” Evie told the others, making them laugh as they found it funny how Evie went from hating the baby to absolutely loving it.

“Wow you really have completely changed!” Jay told Evie, making her laugh as she put a hand over her stomach. “Yeah I realized I was looking at this all wrong! This baby isn’t going to ruin my life! It’s gonna save it! It’s giving me a purpose! Plus look at how cute this picture is! That’s my baby! Oh and just think about all the cute baby stuff! And coming up with names! I already have some names picked out!” Evie screamed out happily making the others smile as they loved seeing some of the happy Evie come back.

Jay just laughed as he looked at Evie. “Like what?” Jay asked Evie, making her laugh. “Well if it’s a girl I was thinking…” Evie began to say, but Uma quickly interrupted her as she was worried that Evie would come up with a silly name.

“Okay please tell me you have enough sense to not name your baby something stupid! Like apple or something!” Uma screamed out, making Evie laugh deciding to have some fun with this as she could tell Uma really thought Evie would name her baby that.

“You know now that you mentioned it… Apple Rose Queen actually sound like a pretty cute name for a girl! And Apple Thorn Queen could be a cute name for a boy!” Evie squealed out trying to mess with Uma.

Uma just looked at Evie in shock and as she thought Evie was serious. “Oh my god! What did I do! I am not going to have a niece or nephew named Apple!” Uma screamed out making Evie start laughing hysterically as she could tell Uma really thought Evie was serious.

“Oh my god! I got you so good! Come on what kind of person do you think I am! I would never name my baby something that ridiculous! That was hilarious though! You should have seen your face!” Evie screamed out as she continued to laugh making Uma roll her eyes.

“Oh haha! Anyway we should head back to our dorms now before that weird preppy lady gets mad,” Uma told Evie who laughed. “Yeah you’re right! Nigh Carlos! Night Jay!” Evie screamed out as she followed after Uma back to the dorm. 

“Alright so we gotta come up with a way to get revenge on those Auradon brats!” Uma screamed out as she hadn’t given up on that. Evie just rolled her eyes as she had bigger things to focus on.

“Uma can we talk about this later! My baby and I are trying to sleep!” Evie told Uma and laughed as she realized how much she liked those words. Uma just sighed as she looked at Evie. “You know I still find it so weird how quickly you went from not wanting that baby to how you are now,” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she realized how crazy she was being yesterday.

“I was just in shock! But then I saw my baby for the first time on that screen and I heard its heartbeat! And now I’m in love! I can’t wait for my baby to come!”Evie squealed out again making Uma groan.

“Well at least you’re not screaming and crying anymore even though now you’re being more annoying with everything!” Uma groaned out making Evie roll her eyes. “Oh shush up! Just go to sleep! We have school in the morning!” Evie told Uma, making her groan.

“Ugh! Don’t remind me! I already hate it!” Uma screamed out making Evie laugh as she actually quite enjoyed school. “It’s not that bad!” Evie told Uma, making her look at Evie like she was insane as Uma hated it so much.

“Yeah it is! And it’s completely pointless!” Uma screamed out making Evie laugh as she rolled over in her bed. “It really isn’t now, I’m tired and so is my baby!” Evie told Uma making her roll her eyes as she loved how Evie was embracing this baby and being more like herself again, but she also found it highly annoying how much Evie said her baby after everything.

“Are you going to be referring to everything you do as you and your baby doing it!” Uma screamed on it annoyance, making Evie laugh as she looked at her stomach now with a look of love and affection. 

“Yup because we’re a package deal now!” Evie told Uma with a smile making Uma laugh as she waited for Evie to fall asleep. Uma would always make sure Evie was sleeping first before she would sleep in case Evie had a nightmare again.

It had been happening every single night since that night, but this time when Uma watched Evie she saw Evie hugging her stomach protectively while sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. 

Uma just smiled as she loved seeing Evie’s old spark start to come back and it was an amazing feeling seeing her best friend sleep peacefully again after weeks and weeks of waking up screaming and thrashing from nightmares. 

Once Uma was sure Evie really was fine she rolled over and went to sleep herself even though she knew that meant school in the morning which she couldn’t stand, but at least Evie was finally safe. 

  
  



	6. First Bump And Baby Prepping

“Hey Uma!” Evie screamed out as it had been a few more weeks since her last ultrasound and Evie had been checking everyday for a bump, but still had none everytime. Evie wanted to get her bump so badly, but still hadn’t gotten it.

Uma just groaned as she looked at Evie as it was around 3 in the morning and she just wanted to sleep. “What!” Uma screamed out in frustration making Evie laugh as she lifted up her shirt. 

“Do you think I look bigger yet,” Evie asked Uma as she continued to move around at different angles in the mirror looking for a bump. Uma just groaned as she looked at Evie. “No you don’t have a bump yet! And it is 3 in the morning! Go to bed!” Uma screamed out in annoyance making Evie sigh.

She had looked up all the facts on pregnancy and according to all the sites she should have started showing by now. “Are you sure,” Evie asked Uma again, making Uma lose it as she got up from the bed.

“No Evie I can clearly tell that you do not have a bump yet! Now it is late and you kept me up all night yesterday with your baby planning! Go to bed or I’m dragging you myself!” Uma screamed out as she was excited to be an aunt, but she also couldn’t stand all of Evie’s constant baby planning and worrying.

Evie just sighed as she looked in the mirror one more time before giving up and going to bed. Evie was surprised when she woke up the next morning and realized that her shirt that was usually a little big on her was barely even fitting her.

Evie quickly jumped out of bed as she lifted her shirt up and smiled when she saw that she did in fact finally have a small bump. Evie just started laughing excitedly as she continued to examine the bump and rub on it.

Evie was distracted with her happiness that her bump was finally starting to show that she didn’t even see Uma who had just woken up and happened to see Evie rubbing all over stomach.

“Yo princess what are you doing!” Uma screamed out, making Evie laugh as she put her shirt down and Uma could see that the shirt was too small as she noticed the small bump. “No way! You got your bump!” Uma screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh.

“Yeah I know! Finally! I’ve been waiting forever! This is awesome!” Evie screamed out excitedly making Uma laugh. “Yeah but now everyone is gonna be staring at you and stuff in school,” Uma told Evie, making her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, but I’m friends with the king. I don’t think anyone will want to risk making fun of someone who is friends with the king! Besides I don’t care what those people say because they don’t know what I've been through! Now come on we have school!” Evie quickly told Uma, making her roll her eyes as she grabbed her bag.

When they got to the school everyone immediately started to stare and whisper making Evie roll her eyes along with Uma who was getting angry as she hated seeing people judge her friend especially when it wasn’t Evie’s fault.

Evie never chose this and Uma was still angry at Auradon for being the cause of it. When they reached their first class Remedial Goodness which was the class they were forced to take as villain kids Carlos and Jay were already there.

As soon as the boys saw the girls they noticed Evie’s bump as they quickly ran over to her. “Whoa! Is that your bump first starting to pop out,” Carlos asked Evie making her laugh. “Yeah it is! How cool is that!” Evie screamed out excitedly making the boys and Uma laugh as they all loved seeing how happy Evie was about the baby now and how she was starting to get her spark back.

“I still can’t believe I’m gonna be an Uncle soon!” Jay told Evie, making her laugh as she rubbed her small bump. 

“Yeah I know and I still can’t believe I’m gonna be a mommy soon! How crazy is that!” Evie screamed out making them all start laughing again just enjoying their happy family time again while they waited for class to start.

“Ugh I hate school so much!” Uma screamed out as she slammed her back pack down and threw herself down on her bed making Evie laugh as she looked up from her parenting site that she was reading from. “It’s not that bad Uma!” Evie told Uma, making Uma roll her eyes. 

“That’s easy for you to say! Everyone was fawning all over you today because of that bump!” Uma screamed out making Evie laugh. “No they were just curious if I was pregnant or just gaining weight. I could tell that’s what they wanted to know,” Evie told Uma making Uma laugh.

“Well either way! Oh and speaking of annoying and preppy don’t look now, but that pink bubblegum princess is coming this way,” Uma screamed out making Evie laugh as she went to the door and opened it for Audrey. 

“Hey Audrey!” Evie screamed out happily as it was messing with Uma and because she did want to talk to her friend. 

Audrey froze when she made her way over and saw that Evie’s stomach was bigger than yesterday. “Oh my gosh Evie! Is that what I think it is! Are you pregnant!” Audrey screamed out in both shock and excitement, making Evie laugh as she pulled Audrey into the dorm and pulled out all the pictures from her ultrasound.

“Yes I am and yes it is! Look at this! Isn’t this so cool!” Evie told Audrey excitedly making Audrey smile as she started getting excited with Evie while Uma just rolled her eyes and fell asleep deciding she couldn’t take anymore of the preppy happiness.

Audrey just laughed as she handed the sonograms back to Evie. “So how far along are you! Do you know the gender yet!” Audrey rambled out excitedly making Evie laugh as she looked at her friend grateful that Audrey was being nice about this and not judging her.

“Well to be honest I’m not sure how far along I am exactly because it happened on the Isle, but if I had to guess based on my scans I’m probably about… oh no not again!” Evie screamed out as she quickly grabbed the trashcan and threw up again.

“Well I would say you’re probably still in your first trimester or just starting your second,” Audrey told Evie, making her nod as she grabbed another blue rock candy and started eating it as that was just one of her cravings.

“Yeah I’m thinking about 13-14 weeks probably,” Evie told Audrey who laughed a little as she sat down by Evie. “So what are you doing,” Audrey asked Evie when she could see Evie’s bed was covered in books and papers.

“Oh that I’m prepping for the baby! You know doing research on literally everything! I’m gonna be very prepared!” Evie told Audrey, making her laugh as she sat down by Evie. “Yeah I can tell! So what are you hoping for? And is it bad that I’m kinda hoping for a girl,” Audrey playfully told Evie, making Evie laugh. 

“No, because I’m hoping for a girl too! I mean I don’t care as long as it’s healthy, but I do really want a girl!” Evie told Audrey, making Audrey laugh again. “Yeah so have you come up with some names?” Audrey asked Evie when she could see the book of baby names was open and it looked like Evie had been writing all over it.

Evie just laughed as she took the book from Audrey finding the name she had circled. “Sorta! I have the first name picked out for a girl but I’m still struggling with the middle name and I’m also having trouble with boy names in general!” Evie told Audrey, making Audrey laugh as she decided to help.

“Okay well maybe I can help! What are you thinking of if it’s a girl?” Audrey asked Evie curious as to what names Evie thought were cute. Evie just smiled as she found her favorite name and held it up to her friend.

“Well I was thinking Mallory! But Mal for short!” Evie told Audrey, making her smile. “Yeah I love that! It’s adorable!” Audrey told Evie, making her laugh. “Thanks! But I just can’t decide on the middle name!” Evie told her friend in frustration as she wanted to be prepared.

Audrey just smiled as she picked up one of Evie’s books. “Well you have time! You still have months to go!” Audrey told her friend, making Evie sigh. “Yeah I know! But I want to be prepared!” Evie screamed out making Audrey laugh as she looked at all the books again.

“Yeah I get that! I still can’t believe you’re having a baby! And I am so sorry for how I treated you when you first came here!” Audrey told her friend as she had been pretty rude to Evie and the others at first especially Evie because she had found Evie’s eating habits and throwing up as gross and weird, but now she was feeling really bad as she realized Evie was doing that because she was pregnant.

Evie just laughed a little as she hugged Audrey letting her know it was okay. “No it’s fine I get it! I mean it is kinda weird seeing a girl throw up a lot and stuff her face with candy! Honestly I don’t really know how I didn’t see it coming!” Evie jokingly told Audrey, making her laugh. 

“Yeah so you said it happened on the Isle? Who’s the dad like, do you know who it is or…” Audrey began, but Evie lost it as she started getting another flashback to that night at the mention of the father causing her to start gasping as she started struggling to breathe and she collapsed to the floor as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Audrey just quickly filled with panic as she tried to help Evie, but as soon as Audrey’s hand even made the slightest contact with Evie she started to freak out more as she started screaming and thrashing.

“NO! LET GO! STOP IT! NO! PLEASE STOP!” Evie screamed out hysterically while still gasping and rocking on the floor causing Uma to quickly wake up and get angry when she saw Evie freaking out while Audrey looked confused, worried, and guilty.

Uma didn’t even hesitate as she looked at Audrey and pushed her out the door. “WHAT DID YOU DO YOU ANNOYING BUBBLE GUM PRINCESS! GET OUT NOW!” Uma screamed out making Audrey freeze up as she didn’t know what was happening and she hadn’t meant to do anything.

“I am so sorry! I just asked about the dad I didn’t mean…” Audrey began, but Evie just started sobbing and freaking out more making Uma get more and more pissed off. “I SAID GET OUT NOW! DON’T MAKE ME PULL OUT MY SWORD!” Uma screamed out making Audrey quickly run out of the room after apologizing one last time. 

Once Audrey was out of the room Uma ran over to Evie as she looked at her. “Evie hey it’s okay it’s just me! You’re okay! He can’t get you! He’s not here! You’re safe! You’re in Auradon not the Isle!” Uma told Evie in her best calm voice making Evie start to calm a little.

“We’re in Auradon?” Evie asked Uma as if she didn’t believe it and Uma just nodded as she pulled Evie close to her once she knew Evie was comfortable. “Yeah princess we’re in Auradon it’s okay,” Uma told Evie, making her nod as she hugged Uma.

“I don’t know what happened! One minute I was fine and then the next it was like I saw him and was reliving it all! I just want the pain to go away!” Evie cried out making Uma nod as she hugged Evie.

“I know princess and it will get better over time. Remember you have a little princess or prince in there. You gotta be strong for it!” Uma told Evie, making her laugh a little as she felt her bump again. “Yeah you’re right thanks Uma,” Evie told her friend, starting to feel better making Uma smile.

“Yeah whatever so wanna keep looking for names we can make it a competition!” Uma told Evie knowing how much Evie loved competition. Evie just laughed as she quickly got up and grabbed her name book. 

“Oh you’re so on!” Evie screamed out excitedly making Uma laugh as she knew she had just cheered up her friend. “In your dreams princess!” Uma told Evie back as she grabbed a book as well, making them both laugh as they quickly searched through the books for the perfect names. 

  
  



	7. Baby Names And Pregnancy Cravings

“Okay Uma don’t judge me, but I’m really starting to like the name Apple,” Evie told Uma as they were still searching through Evie’s baby names books. Uma just looked up at Evie in shock as she didn’t want Evie to name her baby after a fruit.

“What! I thought you said you weren’t going to name your baby Apple!” Uma screamed out, making Evie laugh as she looked at Uma. “I didn’t mean for the first name! I mean for the middle name! I still really love the name Mallory! I think Mallory Apple Queen would be an adorable name for a baby girl!” Evie told Uma excitedly, making Uma roll her eyes as she looked at her friend.

“Oh please that name is ridiculous! I really like the name Rose!” Uma told Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at her friend. “Rose?” Evie asked Uma in disbelief making Uma roll her eyes. “Do you not like that name,” Uma asked Evie, making Evie laugh.

“No I do! I think it’s adorable! I’m just kinda shocked you like a name that’s so girly. I never pegged you as someone like that,” Evie told Uma making Uma roll her eyes playfully. “What I think it’s a cool name! It’s better than apple!” Uma told Evie defensively as she didn’t want Evie to know how soft and girly she could be. 

Evie just smiled as she knew Uma was a big softie deep down as she had experienced it with her. “Okay and yeah you’re right I do love that name, but I also love apple! I got it Mallory Rose Apple Queen! What do you think,” Evie asked Uma excitedly, making Uma laugh as she had to admit she liked the name.

“Alright princess I have to admit I like the name! So what about boy names,” Uma asked Evie who groaned as she looked at the books again. “Ugh boy names are so hard! My brian can’t seem to find any good boy names! I really hope it’s a girl or I swear this baby is screwed!” Evie somewhat jokingly told Uma, making Uma laugh.

“I’m sure it can’t be that hard,” Uma told Evie who smiled when she got an idea. “I got it! If it’s a boy I’ll name it Carlos Jayden Queen!” Evie told Uma making Uma look at her like she was insane. 

“Evie you just want to name your baby after your friends,” Uma asked Evie who shrugged. “Well I can’t think of any other boy names! Boy names are so hard! I like girl names better!” Evie whined out making Uma roll her eyes.

“How come Jay and Carlos get to have a baby named after them? What about me,” Uma told Evie, making Evie laugh. “You chose the name Rose, remember! Besides, nothing is official yet! I don’t even know if it’s a girl or boy yet!” Evie told Uma, making her nod. 

“Yeah that’s true, so when do you find out,” Uma asked Evie, trying to change the subject. Evie just laughed as she sat down on her bed and pulled out some strawberries which Evie found was another huge craving of hers. 

“I don't know yet! I’m hoping soon because I really want to start buying stuff you know!” Evie told Uma as she took a bite of the strawberry in her hand, making Uma roll her eyes. “Why do you need to know what it is before you start buying stuff,” Uma asked Evie who just started laughing as if what Uma just said was the funniest thing she's heard. 

“Uma you’re hilarious!” Evie told Uma, making Uma just look at her in annoyance. “I’m serious! And are you seriously eating more strawberries! I swear that’s all you eat anymore,” Uma told Evie in annoyance making Evie shrug as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

“It’s easier to shop when I know what I’m shopping for and I can’t help it. Strawberries are one of the only foods I can actually eat without throwing up. This baby must really like strawberries,” Evie told Uma playfully, but also somewhat serious.

Her morning sickness was horrible and all she was craving was strawberries and candy basically. Everytime she would try to eat something else she would get nauseous again and have to throw it up.

“You know you can’t just eat strawberries and candy right,” Uma told Evie as she sat down by her making Evie sigh. “Yeah I know, but I throw up everytime I try to eat something else. I just want this baby to come out already! I swear pregnancy is so draining, Evie told Uma as her mood swings were all over the place.

Uma just laughed as she found it kind of funny how fast Evie’s mood would change. “Yeah, but just think soon you’ll have a tiny human that you’ll have to keep alive for 18 years,” Uma jokingly told Evie, making Evie roll her eyes.

“Don’t say it like that!” Evie told Uma as she playfully hit Uma in the arm making them both start laughing. They stopped though when Evie’s phone started to go off making them groan as Evie looked at her phone.

“Ugh whyyyyy!” Evie whined out as she didn’t feel like doing anything else as she was exhausted from her pregnancy. Evie’s eyes widened in panic though when she realized what the alert was as she quickly got up.

“No! No! No! You have gotta be kidding me!” Evie screamed out in panic making Uma get up as well as she ran to Evie in concern

“Whoa princess calm down what’s going on,” Uma asked Evie as she was starting to worry by how fast Evie got up. Evie just sighed as she quickly fixed herself up. “I forgot about my appointment today! I’m gonna be so late! I can’t miss it!” Evie screamed out in panic as she tried to grab the keys, but Uma grabbed them before she could.

“What are you doing! Uma I have to go now!” Evie screamed out in panic making Uma roll her eyes. “Yeah and you also are acting like a crazy person right now. You’re not driving like that! Lets go, I'll drive you! I want to come anyway,” Uma told Evie as she didn’t trust Evie to drive when she was all panicky. 

Evie just sighed as she looked at Uma. “Alright whatever let’s just go! I seriously can’t be late! And it’s more important since I’m considered high risk because of my age! Let’s go!” Evie screamed out making Uma roll her eyes in annoyance at how impatient Evie was being.

“Alright chill it princess! I’m coming!” Uma screamed out as the two of them headed to the car, so they could go to Evie’s appointment. 

  
  



	8. Little Princess Or Little Prince?

“I’m so nervous,” Evie told Uma once they had made it to the appointment and were now sitting in the exam room waiting on the doctor. “Why are you nervous,” Uma asked Evie, not understanding why she would be so nervous about an appointment.

“Because what if there are complications or what if something happened to it! What if I lose that baby! What if …” Evie rambled out, but she was stopped by Uma who was getting annoyed by Evie's over reacting and worrying.

“Evie relax! If anything you freaking out is gonna make things worse. Your baby is gonna be fine. Now just relax alright princess,” Uma told Evie who just nodded as she calmed down a little bit.

“Okay yeah you’re right Uma. I’m just being way too paranoid,” Evie told Uma who nodded as she hugged Evie a little. “Yup that’s why you need me to help keep you grounded,” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she hugged Uma back.

“Yeah and you need me to help keep you in Auradon,” Evie playfully told Uma, making Uma laugh as they just held each other for a few more minutes until the door opened as the doctor entered making them quickly break the hug.

“Aw Miss Queen! Long time no see huh? Oh and who is this,” the doctor told Evie playfully, making Evie laugh as she looked at the doctor. “Yeah I know right! And this is Uma she’s like my sister,” Evie told the doctor, making both the doctor and Uma smile as Uma tried to hide it.

“Oh I see, well is it okay if you waited outside for a little bit for more privacy,” the doctor told Uma who nodded as she got up. “Yeah sure, but don’t make me regret it,” Uma told the doctor as she hugged Evie one more time before leaving the room.

“Alright Miss Queen you know the drill. Lift your shirt up so I can put the gel on!” The doctor told Evie who laughed a little as she lifted up her shirt. 

“Okay that’s cold! I keep forgetting how weird this feels,” Evie told the doctor, making her laugh a little as she placed the wand on Evie’s stomach.

“Yeah but it’ll warm up and this is still early in your appointments you’ll get more used to it,” the doctor told Evie back making Evie laugh a little as she nodded. “Yeah that’s true. Wow it still amazes me every time I see that!” Evie told the doctor in amazement as she watched the screen with her baby again.

Evie couldn’t believe she really had a baby inside of her. It was so surreal, but the more Evie thought about it the more excited Evie felt about it all. The doctor just watched Evie as she couldn’t help but smile.

She knew Evie was young and she knew that she didn’t know the story of anything, but she couldn’t help but smile seeing how excited Evie was to become a mom and how happy she looked every time she saw an image of the baby on the screen.

It was clear the young teen loved her baby already and although the girl was young it was obvious she was going to make a good mother and that made the doctor smile knowing that.

“Yeah it is an amazing thing! Isn’t it,” The doctor told Evie who smiled before getting a little concerned as she noticed the size of her baby as she couldn’t help but worry. “It looks kinda small though is that normal?” Evie asked the doctor who smiled a little as she nodded. 

“Don’t worry your daughter is pretty healthy,” the doctor told Evie, making Evie nod in understanding before she realized what the doctor said as she looked up in shock. “Wait did you say daughter!” Evie asked in shock and disbelief as she wasn’t sure if she had heard that right.

The doctor just laughed as she pointed to the screen. “Yes that is exactly what I said,” the doctor told Evie, making Evie start crying tears of joy as she was going to be getting a little princess like she had always wanted.

“It’s a girl! I’m having a girl! I’m gonna have a daughter!” Evie rambled out excitedly as she was so happy and couldn’t wait to meet her daughter. “Yes you have a little princess on the way Miss Queen,” The doctor told Evie with a smile making Evie get more excited.

“Oh my gosh this is amazing!” Evie cried out excitedly making the doctor laugh a little as she wiped off the gel. 

“Yes but you need to remember to take care of yourself. Your daughter is pretty healthy right now, but you are still high risk and while she is pretty healthy she is a little small,” the doctor told Evie as she knew this was a joyous occasion and she didn’t want to ruin that, but she was also a doctor and she still needed Evie to understand that she needed to be careful. 

Evie just nodded as she took in the information. “Of course! I would never do anything to harm myself or my baby. I have a daughter now and she’s going to live a long life I can already tell. Anyway thank you!” Evie told the doctor who smiled as she handed Evie the songrams.

“That’s good to hear. And yes I do believe this baby will make it and live a long life, but we do still want to be monitoring as much as we can because you are still high risk. Now have a nice day Miss Queen and I’ll see you at your next appointment,” the doctor told Evie who nodded as she left still smiling as she looked at the sonogram of her daughter.

“So how was it!” Uma asked Evie as soon as Evie left the room and met up with her. Evie just laughed as she quickly hid the sonogram wanting to announce the gender to all her friends at the same time.

“It was good,” Evie told Uma as they walked to the car as she didn’t want to give too much away yet. “Is that all you’re gonna give me! Come on you said it yourself I’m like your sister! Give me more information!” Uma told Evie a little in frustration as she wanted information on her niece or nephew, but Evie wasn’t giving her anything.

“I’ll tell you later. I have to go do something first, but we can all meet up at the dorm later and I’ll tell you all there,” Evie told Uma, making Uma look at her in confusion and a little bit in concern as Evie was acting off.

“Or you could just tell me now,” Uma told Evie who laughed a little as they got back to the dorms. “I told you to be patient. I have to do something first,” Evie told Uma who sighed as she knew Evie wasn’t going to give in.

“Alright fine I’ll be getting food but you better tell me soon,” Uma told Evie who nodded as she waited for Uma to leave and then she went to her sewing as she finished up what she needed then called the boys and Uma to her dorm.

“Okay so what is it you had to tell us,” Uma told Evie as she was getting sick of the waiting. “Yeah tell us!” Jay told Evie in frustration, making Evie laugh as she handed them all a package making them look at her in confusion as they looked at the items in the bags.

“Evie what is this?” Uma asked Evie in shock making Evie laugh as she looked at the confused VKs that were looking at the baby clothes that said cute auntie and uncle stuff about a niece.

Evie just laughed when she realized they couldn’t put it together. “That says Auntie’s favorite niece because I just found out the gender. IT’S A GIRL! I’M HAVING A DAUGHTER! OH MY GOSH I NEED TO START SHOPPING NOW! I AM SO EXCITED!” Evie told the others, making them look at her in shock processing it before they all got excited as well.

“IT’S A GIRL!” All three of the other villain kids screamed out in shock and excitement making Evie laugh as she showed off the sonogram. “Yeah! Look you can tell!” Evie told the others excitedly making them all look at the sonogram in excitement.

“THIS IS AWESOME! TAKE THAT BOYS!” Uma screamed out excitedly as she was getting a niece that she couldn’t wait to mentor and teach. “I was hoping for a boy, but screw it! We’re getting a little princess!” Carlos told the others as he locked eyes with Evie and blushed a little causing her to do the same before covering it up.

He was so excited for Evie to have a baby and he just knew he was going to love Evie’s baby as much as he secretly loved her even if he wouldn't admit that he loved Evie as more than a friend especially since Evie was going through a lot right now. 

Jay just laughed as he bumped into Carlos. “Yeah we are! And no one is ever even gonna think about hurting her!” Jay told Carlos back, making him and the girls laugh in agreement.

“You got that right! If they even try something they're gonna get cut!” Uma told the others as she brought out her sword and started playing with it making them all laugh again as Carlos began to think about the baby and Evie and how much he wished he was the one that Evie’s baby got to call dad.

“Yeah because we’re VKs! And if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us!” Carlos chanted out as well after he snapped out of his daydreams again making Evie laugh as she looked at all her supportive family that was already so protective of the baby and she wasn't even born yet.

It made Evie happy to know she had such a loving family and so did her daughter. “Did you hear that Mallory! You’re gonna be really well protected! You have the most amazing family!” Evie told her stomach as she rubbed it making Carlos blush as he found Evie’s actions adorable.

“Hey Evie what are you doing?” Carlos asked Evie as he covered up his blushing making Evie blush a little as she covered it up again. “I’m talking to Mallory!” Evie told Carlos as she continued to rub her stomach.

“You know she can’t hear you!” Uma told Evie as she walked over to Evie and put her arm around her making Evie laugh a little. “Yeah she can, the doctor said it’s good to talk to them! Now come on! We have baby shopping to do! And you have to help me set up Mal’s side!” Evie told Uma excitedly, making Uma groan at the mention of shopping.

“I thought her name was Mallory!” Uma told Evie trying to distract her from having to go shopping as she knew how Evie could get if you kept her talking about random things. 

“It is but I think I’m gonna call her Mal for short!” Evie told Uma, making Uma sigh as she knew her plan failed as Evie hadn’t started rambling like she had hoped. “You are so crazy sometimes!” Uma told Evie, making Evie laugh as she leaned into Uma.

“Yeah but that’s what you love! Admit it! I’m your sister and you love me!” Evie told Uma affectionately, making Uma laugh as she wouldn’t admit Evie was right even though it was true. “I’m not saying that!” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she knew Uma was trying to keep her fake act again.

“It’s okay I know it’s true! Now come on!” Evie told Uma excitedly, making Uma groan as she looked at Evie again. “It’s not true and do we have to do this! What about the boys,” Uma complained out to Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at the boys.

“It is true and yes! It’ll be fun! Besides they were just leaving right,” Evie told Uma and then the boys as a signal for them to go, making them nod as they got the message. “Yeah Evie’s right we were just leaving bye see ya later,” Jay told Uma as he grabbed Carlos’s arm and they left making Evie smile.

“Oh look now it’s just us and we have nothing to do for the rest of the day,” Evie told Uma, making Uma groan as she knew she wouldn’t win with the already hormonal pregnant teen. “Ugh fine!” Uma told Evie giving in making Evie get excited again as she couldn’t wait to go baby shopping now that she knew she was having a baby girl. 

Evie couldn’t wait to look at all the cute baby items and especially the clothes. Evie just knew she was going to die of cuteness. “Yay! Oh my gosh this is going to be so cute!” Evie squealed out as she grabbed Uma and dragged her out of the dorm after grabbing her list, purse, and most importantly her keys as she couldn’t wait to go baby shopping. 

  
  



	9. Finding Mal's Color

“Ugh I can not believe you are making me do this,” Uma groaned out as they reached the baby store and just looking at it was making Uma cringe as she couldn’t believe her friend was really going to make her go into a baby store.

“I told you it’ll be fun besides I can use some help. And this is an important and life changing moment for me. I want my best friend to experience it with me,” Evie told Uma, making Uma groan as she knew what Evie was doing.

“Oh come on why do you always have to do this. Okay fine let’s just get this over with,” Uma told Evie, making her smile as she quickly dragged Uma into the store with her. “Yay! Okay great come on! Okay so according to all of my research I have been doing this is everything that we need,” Evie told Uma excitedly as she handed Uma a list of baby supplies. 

Uma just looked at the list in shock as she looked back at her friend. “Bottles, Baby Monitor, Formula, Pump, Pacifiers, Diapers, Wipes, Wash Cloth, Blankets, Bibs, Baby Wash, Baby Shampoo, Bassinet, Crib, Car Seat, Stroller, High Chair, Playpen, Baby Mat, Rocker, Baby Toys, Baby Bath, Changing Station. Dude this stuff is expensive!” Uma rambled off as she read through the list.

She couldn’t believe Evie was planning to get all that stuff. They were both 16 years old and still in high school. How did Evie plan to pay for all of that stuff. Evie just sighed as she knew Uma was right, but that’s all the stuff she was told she would need and Evie wanted ti be a good mom.

“I know but my daughter needs them! And besides I have a lot of money from my business that I started remember!” Evie quickly told Uma trying to convince Uma to go along with her plan instead of judging her the whole time. 

Uma just sighed as she knew that they both were right and this would just be an endless cycle if they kept it going and Uma didn’t feel like dealing with that especially when Evie was already unpredictable right now due to her mood swings and hormones.

“Okay so what color scheme are you getting!” Uma asked Evie trying to change the subject as she started looking through all the aisles in disgust at all the pink and girlie stuff. Evie just looked at her friend in confusion as she had no clue what Uma was trying to say.

“What do you mean?” Evie asked Uma in confusion making Uma roll her eyes as she pointed to her outfit and then Evie’s. “You know like we all have our own color! Mine is turquoise, yours is blue, Carlos has red, white, and black…” Uma told Evie in an obvious tone as she didn’t get how Evie couldn’t understand what she was talking about when it was obvious.

Evie just looked at Uma in shock as she didn’t believe in forcing her child into something especially after that was how she was forced to grow up and she would do that to her own child. 

“Okay I get it, but I am not going to force a color on my baby! She will decide when she wants to!” Evie told Uma who just rolled her eyes as she found Evie ridiculous sometimes, but she wasn’t going to argue it was Evie’s baby not hers.

“Okay whatever! Okay why are we buying clothes if you make clothes,” Uma told Evie as she just wanted to go home and she didn’t get why they were wasting time buying baby clothes when sewing was literally Evie’s job.

“Because look at how cute this is! Oh and this one! Ooh and this! Oh my gosh! I’m in love!” Evie squealed out excitedly as she couldn’t help it. The baby girl clothes were just way too adorable for her to resist.

Uma just groaned as she looked at Evie who was literally freaking out over baby clothes as she was just throwing everything into the cart. “Okay calm down princess!” Uma screamed out as Evie was acting insane just over baby clothes.

“I can’t! These clothes are so adorable! Look at this one! Ooh and these! I SWEAR I’M IN LOVE!” Evie squealed out again as she continued to fawn over all the adorable baby clothes as she continued to throw everything into the cart.

“Okay calm down! I like these! Oh and look at what I just designed! It’s my symbol!” Uma told Evie excitedly as she picked out some clothes that she thought were adorable which were mostly dragon designed clothes along with a few onesies that she designed online with her symbol.

Uma didn’t like the girlie clothes that Evie picked out but she had to admit she found the dragon outfits adorable. Plus she wanted her niece to match with her. “Okay you are not giving my baby that!” Evie told Uma making Uma roll her eyes as she placed the items in the cart anyway.

“Of course I am and I thought you weren’t forcing a color!” Uma told Evie as she looked at all the clothes Evie picked out as the cart was mostly filled with different types of purple colored baby clothes.

“What are you talking about! I’m not,” Evie told Uma as she had been too obsessed over how cute the clothes were to realize that most of what she picked out was purple. “Everything you picked is purple!” Uma practically screamed out as she couldn’t believe Evie was claiming to not want to force a color on her baby yet that’s exactly what she was doing.

“Oh! Yeah I guess you’re right maybe I should put some of it back!” Evie quickly told Uma once she snapped out of her trance and got a look at the cart as she realized it really was just covered in purple baby clothes as she knew Uma was right.

Just as Evie was placing some of the clothes back she felt a little bit of movement along with pain in her stomach as she quickly put her hand over it to stop the pain and she felt a small kick making Evie fill with excitement as she realized she had just felt her daughter’s first kick.

“Oh my gosh no way! Uma!” Evie screamed out as she was excited to show Uma. “What’s wrong!” Uma quickly asked Evie who smiled as she looked at her stomach, still putting her hand on her stomach.

“She just kicked!” Evie excitedly told Uma, making her smile as she looked at Evie. “Wait what! Really!” Uma asked Evie, making Evie laugh as she placed Uma’s hand on her stomach.

“Yeah feel!” Evie quickly told Uma who shrugged as she went along with Evie not really believing her but she did find Evie’s excitement to be adorable. “Alright!” Uma told Evie as she placed her hand on Evie’s stomach not expecting anything at all, but she was left in shock when she felt a kick as she couldn’t believe she was really feeling her niece’s kick for the first time.

“Oh wow! That’s freaky!” Uma told Evie as she had never felt anything like that before and was honestly in shock by the feeling. Evie just laughed as Uma took her hand off and Evie replaced it again.

“Yeah it kinda is! But it’s so cool!” Evie told Uma as she was so happy and in so much awe to have actually gotten to feel her baby for the first time it was almost as magical as seeing her baby for the first time and hearing her heartbeat too.

“Yeah so are you gonna put that back!” Uma asked Evie after letting Evie have her magical moment, but she did want to go home and this was just wasting more time. “Oh right!” Evie quickly told Uma as she forgot what she was doing before as she had been distracted by feeling Mal’s kicks for the first time.

But as soon as Evie tried to put the clothes back again she felt a sharp pain as the tiny baby inside of her kicked harder not wanting Evie to put back the purple clothes. “Ow! Mallory!” Evie cried out in pain as she looked down at her stomach before trying to put the clothes back again.

This just angered the baby more as she started kicking harder and harder over and over again making Evie stop as she was in too much pain. “Ow! Okay you win! I won’t put it back and I’ll put it back in the cart. Is that better Mal,” Evie told her stomach as she placed the clothes back into the cart making the kicking stop.

“Oh thank god,” Evie sighed out in relief making Uma laugh as she wrapped her arm around Evie. “Wow she’s got you wrapped around her finger and she’s not even born yet!” Uma playfully told Uma making her laugh as well as she looked at her stomach again.

“Yeah I guess you’re right! Anyway come on let’s go get some other baby stuff and I guess she just picked her color already!” Evie jokingly told Uma, making her laugh as she held up one of the purple outfits.

“Oh really let me guess is it purple,” Uma playfully asked Evie, making her laugh as she took the outfit from Uma and placed it back into the cart. “Yup!” Evie told Uma back, making her laugh.

“Alright let’s get this over with,” Uma told Evie, making her laugh again as she led Uma with her towards the next aisle so they could keep going baby shopping now that they knew exactly what color to get. 

  
  



	10. The Power Of Movement

Uma just groaned as she looked at the cart completely full of baby stuff as they had gotten everything Evue needed already, but she was still picking out more and more stuff. “Okay princess I think we got enough stuff!,” Uma told her friend who just picked up another cute baby item as she held it up to Uma.

“I know but I just can’t help it! Look at how cute all this baby stuff is!” Evie squealed out as she couldn’t help herself it was all just so adorable and Evie needed it. Uma just groaned as she looked at everything in the cart in disgust.

Everything Evie had picked out was so boring and princessy Uma couldn’t take it. “Ugh those are all way too girlie! She needs some more tougher stuff! Like this it has an octopus! Oh and my favorite it’s a dragon!” Uma told Evie as she held up all the baby stuff that she liked which was all just dragon stuff again.

Evie didn’t get Uma’s obsession with the dragons, but Uma wouldn’t stop with them. “Okay how come everything you pick out has dragons!” Evie practically screamed out as she didn’t get it.

Uma just shrugged as she looked at the dragons. She didn’t know why she liked the dragons so much, but it was like something was telling her that they would be important. “I don’t know, but dragons are cool! And I have a feeling she’s gonna like dragons! Right Mal!” Uma told Evie as she put her hand on Evie’s stomach again as she couldn’t help herself.

Uma smiled as she felt the kick as the baby seemed to agree with her. “See she agrees! And wow does she have a strong kick.” Uma playfully told Evie, making her sigh as she didn’t want to get the dragon stuff, but her baby did seem to like it.

“Ugh fine I’ll get the stupid dragon stuff!” Evie told Uma in frustration as she put the dragon stuff in the cart despite her not wanting to, but she stopped when she felt a really hard kick as her baby was angry about Evie calling the dragons stupid.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay Mallory I’m sorry! Ow! Please Mal stop! That hurts! I’m sorry okay dragons aren’t stupid,” Evie cried out as she held her stomach in pain until it finally stoped in which she sighed in relief as she looked at her stomach again.

“Okay Uma is right you definitely have me under your control already, but it’s okay because I love you!” Evie told her baby with a smile as she knew Uma was right about her baby already controlling her, but she couldn’t help it.

Evie loved her baby already and she wasn’t even here yet. Uma just smiled as she let Evie have her cute moment before deciding she was too tired to be in the baby store any longer as she hadn’t been home all day and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

“Alright princess let’s just pay and go! I’m tired!” Uma told Evie who laughed as she nodded in agreement as she was tired too. “Okay fine! And I agree I’m exhausted too. I swear carrying a baby inside of you is so draining,” Evie told Uma, making her laugh a little.

“That’s why I’m never having kids,” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she looked at her friend. “I’m sure you’ll come around someday now let’s just check out and get ourselves home I’m feeling nauseous again,” Evie told Uma who nodded as they went to check out and then left.

“I can’t believe you’re actually having a baby,” Uma told Evie once they had gotten back and they were both just sitting down on their bed just trying to relax. At least Uma was trying to while Evie was just trying to not throw up as her morning sickness was horrible.

Evie just groaned as she couldn’t hold back anymore as she grabbed a trashcan and threw up into it again. “I know me too and why does pregnancy have to suck so much,” Evie groaned out as she finished throwing up and then laid back against her bed just sucking on a blue rock candy.

Evie was so excited to be a mom, but she felt like she was dying going through her pregnancy. She could barely keep anything down except strawberries and blue rock candies. She could barely sleep because of her constant worrying and her mood swings were all over the place.

Evie just wanted the next few months to just pass already because she was sick of the pregnancy and just wanted to hold her baby in her arms for the first time. Uma just sighed as she was going to make a joke, but she realized her friend was suffering right now and didn’t need Uma to make it worse.

Uma just quickly got up from her bed as she sat down Evie on her bed and pulled Evie close to her in comfort. “I know it sucks now princess, but it’ll be worth it when you finally get to hold that little purple, dragon, strawberry lover for the first time,” Uma playfully told Evie making Evie laugh as she leaned more into Uma.

“Yeah you’re right I can’t wait to meet her. And Uma,” Evie told Uma who nodded as she looked at Evie. “Yeah princess,” Uma asked Evie who sighed as she looked at her new decorated room. “Do you think I’m gonna be a good mom,” Evie asked Uma making Uma laugh before she realized Evie was serious.

Uma couldn’t believe Evie would ever question herself about being a good mom. Evie despite all her hardships was always there for them and the kids on the Isle. Evie was always making sure that no one starved and she was there to comfort anyone who needed it.

Evie was also gentle and kind despite being a villain kid she was going to be an amazing mother. “Of course you will princess! You’re already basically a mom right now. You take care of us all and you help out all the Isle kids. Plus you are super responsible and always prepared. But you won’t be a good mom because you’re gonna be a bad a** mom!” Uma told Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at her friend.

“You really think so,” Evie asked Uma who laughed again as she hugged her friend close to her. “I don’t think so I know so,” Uma told Evie who smiled as she leaned her head on her sister.

“Thanks Uma I really needed that and you’re gonna be an amazing aunt, but you better not do anything you’ll regret,” Evie told Uma making her laugh as she looked at Evie’s stomach. “No promises right Mal,” Uma told Evie’s stomach, making the baby kick in agreement.

“See she agrees,” Uma told Evie who just rolled her eyes playfully as she put her hand on her stomach. “Why do I feel like you’re gonna be such a troublemaker,” Evie asked her baby who just started moving around as if to agree. 

“It’s okay princess movement is normal and besides if you don’t feel movement you should freak out so it’s good that the little princess is moving around,” Uma told Evie who nodded as she had been reading about pregnancy and development and she knew Uma was right.

“Yeah you’re right,” Evie told Uma who nodded as they both drifted off to sleep as they had a long and exhausting day. Evie was woken up early a few weeks later when she realized she couldn’t feel her baby as she tried to make her move or kick, but she wouldn’t which was making Evie worried.

She had been complaining about it a few weeks ago, but now she couldn’t feel any movement and that was terrifying her. “Uma!” Evie called out making Uma groan as she looked at the time. “It’s 8 in the morning on a weekend! Go back to bed,” Uma groaned out as she was sick of Evie waking her up all the time.

“I can’t! I can’t feel Mal! She’s not moving around or kicking what do I do!” Evie cried out making Uma roll her eyes as she found Evie’s worrying to be ridiculous. Uma just grabbed a cold water bottle as she placed it on Evie’s stomach making Evie pull back.

“Uma that’s freezing! What are you doing!” Evie screamed out, making Uma roll her eyes as Evie asked for help, but she now she wasn’t listening. “You said you wanted help!” Uma told Evie with an attitude making Evie sigh as she knew Uma was right again.

“Okay now don’t push away this time!” Uma told Evie who nodded as she bit down on lip and let Uma place the cold water bottle on her, but it didn’t do anything, making Evie more worried.

“Well that didn’t work,” Uma told Evie, making her get more upset as she couldn't help herself. “No kidding! What do I do now!” Evie screamed out as she tried everything to get her baby to move, but it wasn’t working.

Uma just sighed as she was starting to worry too, but didn’t want Evie to know that as she didn’t want to freak out her friend more than she already was. “Okay how about you make an appointment just to make sure. I’m sure she’s fine though,” Uma told Evie who nodded as she ran to make an appointment.

  
  



	11. Is The Baby Okay?

“I’m so scared what if something happened to her. Uma I can’t lose my baby,” Evie rambled out the whole way to the doctors and while they were sitting in the waiting room for Evie’s appointment as she was freaking out. She had tried again to try and get her baby to move again, but she was yet again left with disappointment.

Uma just sighed as she was worried too, but she didn’t want to freak Evie out more and she knew Evie was worried, but all the questions and worrying was annoying her and just making the situation worse.

“Princess stressing out isn’t going to help the situation. I’m sure she’s fine,” Uma told Evie trying to calm down her panicking friend who just slowly nodded as she calmed down a little, but she was still silently panicking.

“Evie Queen,” the nurse called out, causing Evie to take a deep breath as she got up and followed the nurse and Uma followed after as Evie had wanted Uma with her this time for support. 

“And everything seems healthy the doctor will be in shortly just to make sure though,” the nurse told Evie who nodded as she fidgeted in her seat as she was so scared about her baby.

“See princess I’m sure there is nothing to be worried about you’re healthy and stuff, so I’m sure that little princess is too,” Uma told Evie trying to lighten the mood and ease Evie’s fears, but Evie was still not comfortable as she wanted an ultrasound confirmation first.

Evie wanted to see for herself that her baby was okay. “Yeah I guess, but I still want confirmation and proof before I can relax,” Evie told Uma who nodded as she agreed with Evie.

Just as Uma was going to say something else the door opened as the doctor came in. “Ah If it isn’t The Queen herself,” the doctor jokingly told Evie, making her laugh as she couldn’t help it.

Her doctor always seemed to know what to do to calm down her nerves and make her feel safe and comfortable. 

“That’s me,” Evie jokingly told her doctor back who laughed a little as she looked at the doctor making her smile as she sat down and looked at her chart. “So what brings you here today, your next appointment isn't for another week," the doctor told Evie who just sighed as she looked at her doctor getting serious again. 

“I’m worried about my baby. I can't get her to move anymore and I'm worried about whether something happened to her or not. I read that babies should be moving around otherwise there could be a problem. I tried everything, but she won't move so I’m desperate at this point,” Evie rambled out to her doctor who nodded in understanding.

“I see well then let's take a look,” the doctor told Evie who nodded as she lifted up her shirt and winced as she felt the cold gel again. Uma just laughed a little as she looked at her friend as she couldn’t help herself.

“Why ya wincing princess. Are you really afraid of some gel,” Uma playfully asked her friend, making Evie roll her eyes as she wasn’t in the mood to be playing around with Uma. “Ugh Uma will you stop! I’m not here to play around,” Evie told Uma who just laughed again as she sat back down in her seat.

Once Evie was sure Uma was done playing around she looked at her doctor again who was getting ready to put the wand on Evie’s stomach. “So is my baby okay or not,” Evie nervously asked the doctor who smiled as she moved the wand around and the baby immediately started moving around.

In fact she was very active as she was wiggling around and twirling.“Well I would say you definitely have a very healthy and active baby girl in there,” the doctor told Evie with a smile as she pointed to the screen of the active baby making both Evie and Uma smile and sigh in relief as the baby was okay.

The doctor started laughing though as she watched the baby that stopped twirling around as she sensed people watching her. The small baby now had her thumb in her mouth as she waved at them with her other hand.

“Oh well look who wants to say hi,” the doctor playfully told Evie who looked at the screen as she started laughing as well. “See princess I told you she was fine,” Uma told Evie, making Evie laugh as she continued to just watch her baby play around and wave in the womb as it was such a relieving feeling to see that her baby was healthy and okay.

“Yeah you’re right, but then how come she wasn’t moving around before,” Evie asked the doctor as she was confused. The doctor just smiled as she pointed to the baby as she had seen this happen before with plenty of other babies. They loved playing tricks on their parents.

“I would say you probably have a little trickster in there, but I can assure you that she is definitely healthy and active now,” the doctor told Evie as she wiped off the gel. 

“Okay great well thank you so much,” Evie told the doctor as she said goodbye and then they left. “I can’t believe you did that Mal. You scared me,” Evie told her baby who just kicked a little as if to say I got you. 

Evie just rolled her eyes playfully while Uma was just smirking as she was proud of her niece. She wasn’t even born yet and she was already causing trouble like her amazing and super cool aunt. 

“Oh come on Evie lighten up she got us! I’m so proud! I can’t wait till she’s older. She's gonna be the best little partner in crime,” Uma told Evie, making her groan as she didn’t want her baby to be a troublemaker.

“Okay I’ll admit she definitely got me, but I don’t want my baby to be a troublemaker,” Evie told Uma who just pulled Evie close to her once they got back to the dorm. “Don’t worry princess she’s got you as a mom. She won’t be that much of a trouble maker,” Uma told Evie making her feel better as she smiled a little.

“Yeah you’re right thanks again Uma. I seriously don’t know what I would do without you,” Evie told Uma who smiled as she hugged Evie before releasing her as she held up the tv remote.

“Yeah I know I am the best person ever. Well now that everything is okay again and we know that little strawberry lover is okay, how about some TV,” Uma told Evie, making her laugh as she got comfortable on her bed with some strawberries as she could finally relax again. 

“Pretty Little Liars,” Evie asked Uma, making her roll her eyes and laugh playfully as that was all Evie wanted to watch. “You are obsessed with that show,” Uma told Evie who laughed as she gave Uma puppy dog eyes.

“Please!” Evie told Uma making her laugh as she couldn’t say no to Evie when she did that plus she loved seeing her friend happy especially after everything that she’s been through.

“Alright fine,” Uma told Evie, making her excited. “Yay! Take notes Mal that’s how you win,” Evie told her baby who kicked a little as if agreeing with Evie making Evie smile again as she got comfortable on her bed finally being able to just relax and watch her favorite show now knowing that her baby was safe. 

  
  
  



End file.
